


A story of two dancing hearts

by tiny_lil_universe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dancetale (Undertale), Curses, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Female Protagonist, M/M, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Romance, Sexual Content, idk yet, maybe explicit content, monster aboveground
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_lil_universe/pseuds/tiny_lil_universe
Summary: You are professional psychologist working as a nanny for kids with special needs. Life is pretty boring actually, just working and trying your best to keep up with all the bills. It was never a bother, but time go by and all your friends are getting married and moving on, and working with all this families makes you a little lonely.Until one day you recieves a call from an unusual person for a unusual job.The call that changes your world.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Una historia de dos corazones bailando](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873876) by [tiny_lil_universe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_lil_universe/pseuds/tiny_lil_universe)



> IMPORTANT  
> I'm not a native english speaker so expect to see A LOT of writing errors. I decided to challenge myself writing this in english because I need to practice my writing but PLEASE let my now if there's any mistake or if there's something not clear to fix it and learn
> 
> EDIT 1:  
> Im sorry I've been off lately. I got sick, like really frightfully sick and I'm still recovering from it. So maybe I won't be posting so regular like the begging. I'm also trying to edit the verb tense and the write styling a little better so expect some changes
> 
> Also, I'm writing this same fanfic in spanish in order to help me with the translation. If you speak spanish and want to check it out feel free to read it. It's named "Una historia de dos corazones bailando"

"Thomas asked me to marry him!"

Great. There goes the last one of your group without a wedding ring except from you. It's not like you didn't expected this to happend, i mean, all of your friends had been with their SO for years now. Everyone but you.

You sigh as you close your phone. That whatsapp message really messed up your mood. You were happy for her, of course! It's been almost 11 years of friendship with her and finally she found the guy. She deserved it, and Thomas was actually very nice and kind. But a big part of you couldn't help to feel sad and a little envy. When you were little you never thought you would turn 27 years old, still single and fighting to find a better job. A little voice interrupts your thoughts.

-xxxxx, I can't sleep, I had a nightmare...

\- Oh I am so sorry! Come here. Let me hug you.

You hug the little 8 year old girl as you pet her hair slowly. She started crying and your hearts aches a little. No matter how many years an kids you babysit, your heart always aches little when they cry over a nightmare. Besides that, you really loved your work. The kids were almost always a treat to take care and was always so rewarding seeing them get better and grow up. That's the main reason you started work with special cases. For example, this cutie pie lost vision from one eye when she was just a baby in an accident. Now she have some problems with school, specially with studying. Tonight tho, her mother asked you to watch her until 11pm because she needed to go out. You didn't mind. Actually you were kind of happy because you needed the money.

You take the girl back to her bed and sing her a little until she calms down.

-now honey, Do you want to tell me what you dreamed? It my help, but if you don't want to tell me that's ok.

\- it... (snif) it was a monster... (snif) a very bad monster from the mountain

\- A bad monster? Well I'm here to protect you in case any bad monster comes back to hunt you. But don't worry (you kiss her in the head) I've heard the're very nice monsters actually

-Really? That's not what the TV said...

You smirk a little. It has been a year since the monsters appeared out of nowhere and installed themself in the city and things haven't been easy. Despite having a human child with them and acting very nice, it has been difficult for people to accept them and there has been a lot of discrimination around them. You didn't believe there were bad at all but since they have such a different culture, you could see why people and media was skeptics about them. Monster were very private about their belives and costum so everything about them was a mistery.

\- Hey! what did I told you about whatching the TV after school?

\- I'm sorry...

\- Not everything they say on TV is the truth. Ok? Don't worry about the monsters. It's just that sometimes people get scared of things that they don't know. And sometimes, when they are scared, they acted mean.

\- But i'm not mean when I'm scared...

\- I know! And I'm so proud of you for that. No matter what. Always be kind.

The little kid smile with sleepy eyes as she slowly started to fall asleep. You cover her with her blancket, kiss her goodnight and leave the room.

You decide to answer your friend before you forget.

"I'm so happy for you! congrats Hanna! You deserve this <3"

"thanks! :D I'm so happy, I can't wait"

"neither do I ;)"

"I'll need your help choosing the dress! I hope I can count on you, right?"

(You smile, luckily for you, Hanna and you have almost the same style so that was gonna be fun)

"Yeah of course! I wouldn't miss it"

"Now we need to find you a date for the wedding! :D"

Shit. You didn't think about that. For the last wedding you invited the dumbass of your now ex-boyfriend, but now you've got no one.

"hahaha, at least I have time to think about it"

"Well... not really. We're getting marry in 4 months"

Shit, shit, shit. 4 months!? WHY IN 4 MONTHS? You could picture yourself feeling miserably all alone while everybody dances around happily with their partners. Welp. This is gonna be a very lonely party. Nothing to do.

"wow, so soon? you'll have to tell me everything with details over coffee, and that's an order ;) and about the date... really, dont worry about it, I'll have a lot of fun by myself, you'll see!"

"of course! coffee this saturday. It official :) and of course you can have fun by yourself, but It makes me sad seing you alone again... You're so pretty you know?"

You sigh again. It's not like you didn't know you were pretty. You had long light brown hair, almost blonde, with brown eyes. Nothing extraordinary. but you did have a nice body figure, slim and wide hips that all men love. There was a time as a teen when you felt very bad about your look but youve learn to love it and to show it with pride. The problem was not being pretty, the problem is not finding the one.

"awww thanks <3"

"ok, i have to leave, see you on saturday!"

"see ya"

Again you close your phone and check the hour. 10 o' clock. 1 hour left. Time to tide everything up and prepare to leave. You wash the dishes, sweep the flor, take out the trash and put away your toys and material. Today was a long day a you're tired as hell. Fortunately tomorrow you have the day free so you get to sleep a little more than usual. At 11 o'clock Mrs Halloway arrived and you get to go to your apartment and literally collapse in your bed.

\----------------------------------------------

You really didn't want to get up the next morning. Your bed feels so good and since you don't have to work, the idea of staying in your bed all day is very tempting. You fight with yourself a little bit while slowly opening your eyes. Finally you get to an angreement with yourself: let's get up start with the day but i don't really need to change into clothes right? Pijamas sounds nice right now. With a angry sound you manage to slip out of your bed and open the curtains. You really aren't a morning person. Literally draging your body through the floor, you manage to get to the kitchen and make yourself a cup of tea while you make a mental check of the chores for today. You really need to clean your apartment and do the laundry. Also you need to prepare your material for the kid of tomorrow (a 5 year old who still pees himself) and prepare lunch.

-Ok, let's get on with this. But not until I finish my tea...

You decided to finish your tea in the balcony while you watch the clouds pass by. The aparment you live is a very small one bedroom apartment, with a small living room, an even smaller kitchen and balcony facing the main street. It was quite noisy in the night even though it was on the 8 floor. But the rent was cheap and the area was actually pretty good considering she was a woman living alone. After finishing your cup, you decided to start with the laundry first and then to clean the bedroom. But first you grab your phone, and put play on your favourite spotify playlist to dance a little while you manage all the chores. You love to dance. Everything is always better with music in your opinion. You were using the vacumm cleaner while moving your hips to some sick beats when you suddenly hear your phone ringtone. You run to answer. Unknown number. Thats odd.

\- Hello?

\- Oh Howdy! This is Toriel. Is this xxxxx?

\- Yes, How can I help you?

\- Well I understand you work as a nanny for special kids, right?

\- Yes, pretty much. But I also work with children that don't need special care.

\- That's perfect! The truth is I need someone who can come and take care of my child during the day while I work. It's just a few hours after school until I came back.

\- No problem. If you like we can meet tomorrow and agreed in person the time, price and if you agreed with the service

\- ... yes... that would be nice. But first there's something I need to tell you

\- ... sure?

\- Frisk, my child, is human. But... I'm a monster. I really hope you don't have problems with that. If you do, I'll understand. Really. No pressure. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable...

Monster. you freeze for a moment. Ok. This is something new. You were shocked. You've never seen a monster before only on the news, and you were curious as hell. But the idea of taking care of a child raise by Monsters scared you a little. You have no idea about them, what if you do something wrong? what if you break one of their rules or if you do something insulting somehow with your ignorance? So many questions. Suddenly you realize you were taken to much time in answering and an awkward silencie was starting to form. Shit.

\- ...Oh! yes, yes, I mean. I have no problem... I mean... I don't mind. I just... hope I could do a good ... job? (it sounded better in your head but your stuttering didn't help either) (you hear a sigh of relief)

\- ohhh thank you so much! It's been hard find a person willing to help. I'm so glad I found you.

You immediately feel bad for her. How many nannys did she called and rejected her for being a monster? That take away all doubts about it. It's gonna be hard and new but you're not gonna leave a parent alone when they need help. No matter the cost.

-Ma'am, don't worry. I'll help you. Let's meet tomorrow in the afternoon with you and the kid to decided what to do. Is that ok, with you?

\- Yes, lets meet at 7. I'll send you my address right away. Thank you again xxxxx

\- no no, Thank you Toriel for the trust

You hang the phone. Still in a little bit of shock for what happend.

**_Little did you know that called was gonna change your life_ ** _**forever** _


	2. A new job and a couple of skelebros

-7:15 Crap, I'm late! 

You run with all your force. This isn't usual in you, but it just happened that the last kid you babysit had a temper tantrum so loud and long that by the time you were about to left he just straight up puked on your pants for screaming for so long. You were force to ran back house, shower, change clothes and leave again. Now you are ruinning as fast as you can to get to Toriel’s house. 

When you finally arrived, you were sweating like a pig and breathing heavily. Before you could even catch your breath, the door opened and there she was... A big an fluffy white monster was standing there watching you with a concerned face. She looked liked a big goat, but in a very loving way. It was hard to describe but even though her facial features were obviously not human, she was very expresive and easy to read. She didn't give you time to excuse for the delay or even introduce yourself when Toriel give a big exclamation.

-Oh my godness! Did you ran all the way here? Poor thing! Please come in, sit down, you must be exhausted, do you want something to drink? Or maybe something to eat? I just backed some cinnamon apple muffin if you like...

-Yes... (still heavily breathing) Thank you... I'm so sorry for being late...

-Don't worry, really! 

Toriel disappered in the kitchen while you waited on the living for a little. The house was small but cozy with lots of pictures. Toriel came back carrying some beautiful homemade muffins. They taste delicious.

-This is amazing ma'am, Thank you! 

-Please, just called me Toriel, "ma'am" makes me feel old. And if you want I can give you the recipe for the muffins

-I would love it!

(You really love to cook)

-So, Toriel, you told me on the phone you need help with your kid.

-Yes, her name is Frisk, she's 11. I work as a teacher at the Ebott School. Frisk also goes there but she leaves school at 12 and I have to stay until at least 6 o'clock so she usually has to stay with me at school until that hour. But a want her to have more interaction with other humans. She's always surrender with monsters. And also there's the thing with the speaking...

-Speaking...?

-Yes... She has problems with that...

-Does she have problems with a letter in particular or...?

-Hmm... no... she just doesn't speak. At all

Selective mutism. A very rare and difficult anxiety disorder. It's been a while seen you've work with that condition. It''s always a long work with results in a long term but very rewarding. You spend some time discussing the price and minors details.

Toriel is such a nice lady. So far, nothing has been diferent than talking to a regular parent. Just a concerned mom but with white hair and horns. Sudenly you heard some noice from the stairs, and Frisk showed up. She was a short and skinny, with brown hair and brown eyes. You smile and crouch at her level.

-Hi Frisk! Im xxxxx, I''m gonna be taking care of you in the afternoon, ok?

-(she just looks at you and smile)

-Your mom told me you don't talk at all. Could you show me how you do it when you want to say something?

-(she start making sign language) I just sign or point what I want. They usually know

-Do you ever wish you could talk?

-(she just shrug)

-Maybe I could help you with that.

-(she just gives you a look. You could see some fear)

-Don't worry. I won't force you to do annything you don't want. We'll go at your pace, ok?

-(she nod looking more hopefull) (you just smile)

You spend the afternoon bonding with Frisk a little more, while Toriel whatches you from the kitchen. You quickly realize Frisk is actually adorable and very smart. I didn't take much for the both of you to turn into great friends. Before you leave, Toriel gaved you some muffins for you to take. Yeap, this is gonna be a nice job.

You were walking back to your place with a big smile on your face. Today was a good day. You even forgot about the naughty boy from the morning. You put your headphones, listen to some awsome music. Slowly your walk turn more into a improv dance and sing along, a thing you do a lot. All your live has being surronded by music, you just can't help dancing and singing when you feel happy. You were so focus in the music, you didn't see the skeleton monster who was watching you from the other sidewalk.

You arrived home, prepare some dinner and relax yourself on your balcony. After today, you couldn't believe there's still people afraid of monsters. Toriel was by far the nicest parent you've talked to and you could wait to pick up Frisk tomorrow from school.

That night You slept with a smile.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month went by of you working for Toriel and I couldn't be better. You had to ask please Toriel to stop sending you baking goods because you could feel your waist getting wider every day. Frisk was improving a lot and besides that, this extra job was the one you needed to stop fighting with the bill and start saving some money.

Thanks to Frisk you learned that Ebott School it's not like your regular school. Half of the day is spend studying diferents types of dances. You were shocked when Frisk explained you that dancing was for monsters, a way of conecting with each other and it represents their personality and "soul". Apparently, to dance with an other monster it's a custom very intimate and vulnerable because it expose your soul, so monster often dances to learn and conect with themself but they only dance with an other in special ocasions. That's why they study so many types of dancing at school, Frisk told you that learning about your own style of dancing makes you understand yourself more. And it makes senses, since Frisk style was close to ballet and contemporary dance: A very expresive and flexible dance that can express so much without words.

You're waiting for Frisk outside of the school when you got a whatsapp message. It was Hanna.

"got some good news!"

"really?"

"got yourself a date :p"

"Hanna, you know I hate blind dates"

"trust me, xxxxx, you're gonna love this guy"

"I don't know..."

"oh come on!! you've never said no to falling for a new guy, that's kind of your specialty :D"

You hate that. You know you have quite a list of exes but saying that is plain cruel. You love your friends but for them you're the girl who likes to fool around. If they knew how much you loved each one of those exes and how bad they hurt you, they would be saying that. 

You simmer in silence when you felt a little tap on your shoulder. 

\- HOLY F...!

A 7 ft tall skeleton was smiling at you with a pride stand. It scared the crap out of you. 

-NYE HEH HEH! I CAN SEE YOU'RE SURPRISE BY MY MAGNIFICENT LOOK, BUT WORRY NOT BIG HUMAN. I'M HERE TO MEET WITH FRISK. HE TOLD ME YOU'RE COOL. BUT NOT AS COOL AS I AM NYE HEH HEEEEH

-(still trying to recuperate from the scare) okay... ufff... so you're friends with Frisk... oh god... nice to meet you... I'm xxxxx

-AND I'M THE GREAT PAPYRUS, I’M THE MOST IMPORTANT (and only) MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD AND THE TINY HUMAN BEST FRIEND FOREVER

-So you’re her best friend? Now that I think about it, she did mention you. You love spaghetti, right? So do I.

-WOIWE! WE HAVE TO BE FRIENDS THEN! I’LL MAKE YOU MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI! YOU’LL LOVE IT!

-(You smile) I would love to. And if you want I can teach you how to make homemade pasta.

You stay with Papyrus waiting for Frisk. He reminded you more to a small child than an adult. He was nice and innocent, so you could see why Frisk was friends with him. When Frisk finally arrived, the three of you went home to spend the afternoon. You played jenga, watched Tv and foor dinner you made them some fresh pasta with meatballs. Papyrus loved it.

You love seeing Frisk laughing and being so confident. An idea starts forming in your mind… Papyrus can be a good candidate to participate in Frisk’s therapy for selective mutism.

-Papyrus, what do you think if I asked you to come see Frisk once a week for something special? We’re trying to help her speak and I believe you can help a lot.

-REALLY?? OF COURSE I’LL COME! EVERYTHING FOR THE LITTLE HUMAN

-I’m glad!

-BUT FIRST I HAVE TO TELL MY BROTHER, I DON’T WANT HIM TO WORRY

-Of course! If you want you can introduce me to him and I can explain everything to him myself.

-WHAT A WONDERFUL IDEA! SANS IS GONNA PICK ME UP IN A MOMENT SO YOU CAN MEET HIM RIGHT AWAY

Frisk loved the idea of papyrus participating in the therapy and also, for some reason you don’t quite catch, she also loved the idea of you meeting Sans. She just looked at you with these flirty eyes and you could feel the blood rushing to your cheek. Frisk always do that, she finds it so funny how you easily get flustered. You just roll your eyes.

One more game of UNO and you heard a knock on the door, you open the door and standing in front of you was this skeleton with a big blue hoddie watching you with wide open eyes. You heard Papyrus in the back.

-SANS, YOU’RE HERE! THIS IS BIG HUMAN, xxxxxx SHE IS GOING TO TEACH ME HOW TO MAKE HOMEMADE SPAGHETTI!

-Hehe, that’s great bro…

-So you’re Sans, nice to meet you, I take care of Frisk in the afternoon while Toriel is at work.

-That’s nice. Toriel always worries too much, but the truth is the kiddo is tougher than she thinks. A skeleton tougher.

The bad pun catchs you off guard, so you couldn’t help but giggle a little. Papyrus just screams from the other room.

-OH MY GOD SANS, STOP IT!

That literally broke you. You just started hysterically laughing at Papyrus reaction. Sans smile grow even larger.

-Hehehe Come on! It’s not that humerus of a joke

-(you keep on laughing as Papyrus keeps screaming trough the house. Through the laugh you manage to invite Sans into the house) hahahah oh god hahah please come in Sans, Toriel is about to arrived hahaha

-Don’t worry, I’m just here to pick up Paps, It’s too late for him to go alone back home.

-No problem… Oh before I forget! I was talking with Papyrus the possibility of him helping Frisk with her therapy for her speech. I’ve been working with her once a week and she’s been great but I think that working with someone else my help a lot.

-SANS I WANT TO HELP!

-(Sans rub his head lazily) Welp, I see no problem, as long as Papyrus doesn’t come back home on his own.

-Don’t worry, I can take him home. He won’t be alone.

-Then we’re good

-NYEHEHEEEE

After a moment, both skeleton brothers were ready to leave. You and Frisk were waving on the door when suddenly Sans turn over and says something that made you blush so hard you felt almost fainted. 

-See ya xxxxxxx, by the way, If you keep dancing like that on the street, you’ll make the car get into a break dance.

**_SHIIIT, SANS HAS BEEN WATCHING ME DANCE BACK HOME!!! SHIT SHT SHIT_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does everybody find so many one liner puns!? Writing as Sans it's harder than I thought hahaha


	3. New oportunity in the horizon

You stand there. Completely mortified about what happened. With your hand stuck mid air. You’ve been dancing your way home since you started to work for Toriel, and never thought of the consequences until today. Sure, maybe it was not big deal for humans, maybe a little embarrassing but nothing else, but now that you know the meaning of dancing for monsters, you couldn’t believe you were so careless.

You were drowning in your own thoughts when you hear a little giggle next to you. You could almost hear the “click” in your mind when you realize something…

-YOU…

Frisk stop her giggles completely and looks at you terrified before running back home.

-YOU KNEW!! THAT’S WHY YOU WERE LAUGHING BEFORE!!

Of course Frisk knew. Who knows for how long has been Sans watching you dance and Frisk didn’t say a think. You start to chase Frisk all over the house, but my goodness she was fast. Maybe it was because all the ballet and dancing classes but she was like catching a mouse, so quick, so agile.

-COME BACK YOU LITTLE BRAT, STOP RUNNING!!

\- (Frisk stick out her tongue from behind the couch, you launch at her)

\- GOD DAMMIT! ARE YOU ENJOYING MY SUFFERING? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?

By this time, you were both laughing, there’s no way you could keep angry at her. She keeps jumping over furniture and sliding under you with an ability you’ve never seen before. You’re fast but a little clumsy; no matter how much you try, you couldn’t help throwing stuff around the house.

This game goes on for at least 10 minutes. You both were laughing and screaming so loud, that you could swear anyone could hear it from the street. The chase begins to transform more into a rudimentary dance between the two of you. After almost ruining the whole house, you finally manage to catch Frisk as she jumps from the couch again and you both fell into the carpet laughing. It has been a while since you had this much fun. Suddenly you heard a gasp behind you. You look around and see Toriel in shock watching the house.

-Oh my goodness! What happened here!?

You then realize the state of the house. “Damn it, this time I went too far”. There were pillows everywhere; the lamp was on the floor, the paintings were all crooked, the papers… It was a mess.

You were also a mess. Your clothes were all wrinkled and your hair was all messy and full of frizz. You felt so guilty but it all went away when you saw Frisk pointing at you.

-What!? Oh no! No! No! No! I may be guilty but you’re also guilty! I’m not going down alone you little rat!

Out of nothing, Toriel starts to laugh. Both Frisk and you looked at each other with wide open eyes but then you started to laugh as well. The three of you were laughing for minutes to the point of crying. When you could calm down a little, Toriel ask Frisk

-Well, what do you have to say in your defense little lady?

\- (With a very low voice, almost rusty) totally worth it

Both you and Toriel ran to hug Frisk. That was the first time she ever speaks a phrase without being force by an exercise or therapy. Since that day, Frisk strated to speak using her words and not her signing but only to Toriel and you. She was still very shy to try it with others but it was a mayor success. For now on, every time you look back, you think of this day as one of the happiest days in your life.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning you remember Hanna and her text. You look at your phone; 3 new messages and 1 missed call.

“Ok, fine. That didn’t sound good but It’s not what I mean! I just mean that you’re never afraid to try again despite everything. I would have trown the towel by now but you don’t. That good, I like that about you! <3”

“He’s like that you know? That’s why I wanted to introduce you to him. When I met him, he reminded my so much of you. So stuburn. Just give it a try, ok?”

“xxxxx. If you don’t want to go. Fine. But don’t ignore me. Now you’re being rude.”

Shoot. Now Hanna is angry. You didn’t intend to leave your friend without an answer but you genuinely forgot. You feel a little bad. Hanna was right, she didn’t say it with a bad intention, it was you who were so defensive yesterday. Maybe this guy it is nice and maybe you could just have some coffee before work, right? It’s just coffee anyways.

“I’m sorry Hanna, I forgot to write back :P You know how clueless I can be. You’re so sweet, that’s one of the many things that I love about you <3 and if you think this guy could be for me, fine, I’ll try. But just one coffee!”

She aswered right away.

“Yuhuuu I knew you would come around! Yes, just coffee. That’s all I ask. I’m going to tell him right away, should I give him your number?”

“Yes, I think is better. By the way, what’s his name?”

“Maximus, altough everybody calls him Max, he works with Thomas, he’s actually kind of his boss. He’s the advertising manager. I only met him once but Thomas told me he’s a good guy. And very rich, did I forgot to tell you that? He drives an alfa romeo to work.”

“Wow. This guys has a pedigree then. I hope he doesn’t drool like a puppy too”

“Well, I least you can count on him being excited to see you”

You laugh and blush. Hanna was good with jokes but more than often they turn into more adults jokes than inocents one liners. You shake your head as you try to imagine this mysterious Max, driving his alfa romeo to work. You’ve never being the type to love cars but even you can admit that driving around town on an alfa romeo sound nice. A new text brings you back from your day dreaming.

“Hi xxxxxx, this is Max, Thomas give me your number. How are you?”

“Hi Max, I’m fine thank you, just cleaning my apartment before heading to work”

“That’s nice! Look, I’m sorry if it sounds akward, I’m not used to pick up girls by phone, I’m actually more of the lonely type but I’ve heard such nice things about you that I thought I could give it a try”

(“not used to pick up girls” yeah right. Why everybody always says the same? You sigh)

“Me neither so were’re even, don’t worry :)”

“Yeah, to be honest, Thomas kind of force me to talk to you”

(Welp, yes, that does sound like something Thomas and Hanna would do)

“It’s because he wedding right? It’s in 2 months.”

“Yes, I never understand their facination for making sure everybody has a couple, you know?”

“You couldn’t say it better even if you try”

“Hey, What do you think if we meet for lunch tomorrow?”

“I can’t, I work from 12 to 6”

“Then how about a drink after work? Something small, I promise”

(Well, it’s not coffee but tomorrow is Friday so I would be nice actually to have a drink)

“Yes, that sound nice.”

“Do you want me to pick you up from work?”

(…What will he think if I tell him I work with monsters?)

“No, don’t worry, I prefer you pick me up from my apartment”

“Ok, no problem ;) send me the address and I’ll be there. 7 o’clock?”

“Yes, if I have any problem with the time I’ll let you know”

“Cool :) see you tomorrow then”

“See ya :)”

After that you decided to see yourself in the mirrow. You haven’t done your hair or nails in years. You usually don’t mind but for some reason, you feel compelled to fix yourself a little. You check your clock. 9:30 in the morning. You still have time you call your stylist for an apointment for a haircut at 7 fot today and you take your time to paint your nails dark brown. “Should I depilate?” You watch your legs and then at your epilator. “No, he may be mister millonarie but even he isn’t worth the pain of that torture machine” You opted to shave instead.

You finish cleaning your apartment and left to pick Frisk from school. She loved your painted nails until you told her why you did it. After that, she spend the afternoon quieter than usual. Right before you were about to leave she grab you by the sleeve and ask you if she could invite some friends tomorrow after school. You smile.

-For me theres no problem sweety, but you have to ask your mom first ok?

-(she just nod)

You leave in a hurry, you didn’t want to be late for your haircut apointment. Somehow the stylist convince you to do some highlights as well of the haircut. It actually looks very nice and natural.

That night you went to bed feeling fancy. You smile as you think about your date tomorrow. Its been I while seens you’ve had an oportunity to dress up and act more girly.

“yes, tomorrow it's gonna be a good day”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a smaller chapter this time. I just wanted to post something today. Let me now if you prefer short chapter like this every other day or longer chapters maybe once a week.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody!  
> This story is a work in progress so even I don't know how is gonna evolve. But I promise I'll let you know if there's any warning needed.
> 
> I just feel that  
> 1.- there's not enough dancetale fics around and the world needs them  
> 2.- As a psychologist and an adult myself. I feel i wanted to help a little bit to the comunity with some story that feels real and that shows love in a more healthy way. If you feel like you're trap in a toxic relationship, don't wait on seeking help. You can even contact me if you like, I don't mind helping.


End file.
